It Was Always Enough
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: With the sun rising over the horizon, Noctis' spirit finally knew that while he hadn't done everything, he had done enough. It was enough. -a drabble collection inspired by 'Too Much is Never Enough' by Florence and The Machine for FFXV's soundtrack.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A short set of drabbles inspired by 'Too Much is Never Enough' by Florence + The Machine for the FFXV OST. I love this song to death, and this drabble set is one that has been long overdue. All prompts will be lines from the song. Let me know what you think!

* * *

It Was Always Enough

 _And the crown it weighs heavy_ _  
_

 _'Till it's banging on my eyelids_

xXx

The ring upon his palm is no crown, but it is weightier than any band could've ever been upon his brow. He curls his fingers around metal, clutching harder and harder until lines become engrained in his very skin, the fabric of his being.

He is the king, but he doesn't want to touch this object of the gods. Its power terrifies him.

Noctis picks it up with trembling hands, holds it ready, mere millimetres from slipping onto his finger.

He hesitates. The train lurches forward. He drops the ring onto his lap. He leaves it there, and cries alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It Was Always Enough

 _Retreating in covers and closing the curtains_

 _One thing's for certain, oh_

xXx

Luna is dead.

The plush, luxurious sheets envelop him, the gentle light shining through the window glittering as it passes through silken curtains, casting the room in a warm, comforting glow. For all intents and purposes, this room should feel safe, far removed from conflict of days prior.

But the leather-bound journal by his side is proof of the blood which blossomed forth on her simple white dress, and he cannot bear to look at it. There is more writing inside which he has yet to read- words of faith, encouragement, love.

He cannot bear to look at it- not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

It Was Always Enough

 _A year like this passes so strangely  
_

 _Somewhere between sorrow and bliss_

xXx

"I just need one… to take with me."

He smiles as Prompto jumps in response. The group huddles around the stack of old photographs, and Noctis' heart swells with pride and joy and sorrow as they flip through nostalgic snapshots of the journey that has led them to this final battle. Pinpricks of tears sting his eyes, looking at an image of himself, a broken 20-year-old reading the headline, _'Insomnia falls, King Regis found dead'._

The next photograph depicts the four of them- smiling, carefree. He loves them. The lump in his throat grows. Their joys made the sorrow bearable.


	4. Chapter 4

It Was Always Enough

 _Oh, who decides from where up high?_ _  
_

 _I couldn't say I need more time_

xXx

"The price to pay is your life."

He nods slowly, feeling paralyzing realization settle into his core, fingers gripping his pants tighter, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

The voice of the greatest Astral of all booms in his mind, echoing with neither malice nor understanding. They simply state fact, an unchangeable truth.

"It is the price of peace."

He nods again, feeling that same weight dull, sink into his veins, and become one with his soul. Soon, he doesn't even notice it. The words hold such finality, after all, that struggling is meaningless. He's too tired to struggle.


	5. Chapter 5

It Was Always Enough

 _Oh, grant that I can stay the night  
_

 _Or one more day inside this life_

xXx

In flickering light, cast by the gentle campfire between them, he can see the twisted expressions of the others, pain and apprehension evident even in the darkness of eternal night.

His sits upright, glancing at the faces of his best friends, his mentors, his brothers. They all wear the pretense of stoic warriors, ten shadowy years aging their souls more than time ever could. But the tears in their eyes remind him of just how precious little time is left.

"You guys… are the best."

His heart breaks, but he regrets nothing. The days spent by their side were enough.


	6. Chapter 6

It Was Always Enough

 _Oh, you wondrous creature_

 _Coming up who we are_

xXx

Umbra nuzzles against his hand, whining lowly from Noctis' side. The king scratches behind the messenger's ears, letting the familiar sensation of soft, dark fur run between his fingers. When he pauses, Umbra nudges him, asking for more.

Noctis peers down at the reclining figure. Umbra looks back, a lifetime of faith and understanding in ancient eyes.

Noctis knows. This will be the end of Umbra, too. Just as Pryna waned by Luna's side, Umbra's shadows will be vanquished with Noctis when the sun alights once more.

He continues scratching behind the dog's ears, his companion faithful to the end.


	7. Chapter 7

It Was Always Enough

 _And who cares about the thing I did that night?_ _  
_

 _So what, maybe Luna had it right_

xXx

" _The stars shine for you now. That which is yours by right shall be restored to you."_

Luna had announced the words so casually, as if Noctis had accomplished a great task by standing up to the Hydrean, the Archean, the Fulgurian…

But what of her struggles? Her wounds, her suffering? Without her, Noctis would've never stood a chance, never knowing that meeting the Astrals would lead him to victory.

Without her, he wouldn't have made it this far.

Noctis wishes that he had had one more moment with her- just one would've been enough to thank her for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

It Was Always Enough

 _And who cares if I'm coming back alive?_ _  
_

 _So what, 'least I have the strength to fight_

xXx

Mirrored in Regis' eyes is Noctis, the father beholding the son with such distress that Noctis wants to curl up and cry. He has always caused his father pain, ever since he was a child.

And yet, he doesn't back down, sitting upright on the throne that suddenly feels both impossibly large, yet perfectly sized. He raises his eyes, straightening his shoulders, smiling the best he can through the blazing pain, strain, sorrow.

He has walked tall. With a proud, proud smile, Regis is a normal father for one moment, before his spirit plunges his blade into his son's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

It Was Always Enough

 _Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much_ _  
_

 _Never enough_

xXx

His goodbye to his father, his time spent on the road meeting so many incredible people, the words of wisdom and love shared with his fiancée, the countless campfires that had lit up an otherwise dreary, empty world…

He fights for all of these things.

As his blades clash with Ardyn's, the battle of heart igniting just as many sparks as the contact of their weapons, Noctis knows that this world is worth protecting. The ring is still a heavy burden on his heart, but no longer does he deny it. Everything has come to this, and he is ready.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And that's the end! Let me know what you thought of it. I'd love to hear from you!

* * *

It Was Always Enough

 _One other year, a hundred flags flying in a field_ _  
_

 _One day, felt it let go of me_

xXx

His own funeral is one that he never thought he'd witness. He watches idly as familiar faces come to pay their respects.

Talcott weeps for his childhood hero's death.

Iris mourns her first love.

Gladiolus sighs, knowing no strength could've saved him.

Ignis cannot see the tomb, yet looks away regardless.

Prompto bawls, unable to accept his loneliness.

But Lucian flags flap in winds which push clouds across a dreamy blue sky, the light filling his burial chamber with proof of his victorious journey, and Noctis knows that he did all he could. It was enough. It's time to go.


End file.
